The daily life of a prince
by piper-D
Summary: Gray is the heir to the trown of the ice kingdom, and his life had been very good until his mother got sick, the queen is on her death bed. And on it's own that would be tragic, so, to rub lemon juice to that wound he is expected to find a wife before he can rule. one problem. he doesn't like girls. yaoi, or rather shouden-ai (spelling? O.O) Natsu x Gray


**sup' guys! here is my third fairytail story, and another Natsu X Gray!**

**well, I desided on this one because I was like 'well I feel like writing that,'... plus a few of you guys told be to on pm.**

**and so my life is now hectic with bloody fanfics**

**whatever. So, the newest *cough* M rated *cough* chapter of 'helping hand' should be out tonight, a few readers might be reading this because of that.**

**yup.**

**so here it is, 3rd person (other than diary enrtys) because I wanted to give it a go. And if anyone likes horror storys check out my fanfic on 'corpse party', you won't need to of played the game to understand, and it will have a mild yaoi thing going on.**

**other than that have fun reading my brothas from anotha motha**

**Don't own shit. fuck everything.**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Did you know? Every person has something that is expected of them. And if it's expected? Well, fuck, you better do it. Because life isn't a game of 'expect the unexpected', no, if you want to become anywhere near being 'normal' or accepted by everybody, in my case even my whole family._

_That said I would like to introduce myself to you... Urm, diary, and I guess to anybody who reads this in the future. I am Gray, the heir to the throne of this kingdom. And, you could say there is a lot expected of me. I was supposedly born a natural leader, nice and friendly for the 'loyal subjects', a logical mind to make decisions, and I can handle all that, I've been assisted to handle the burden, and then there's this. The fact that my kingdom expects a queen along with their king, and I'm only 19. I can't get married can I?_

_Oh but everyone expects me to, because I am the prince, I would easily get a girl I like? How? Who is to say? Because I don't see anybody who I've come close to being in love with. Plus there is the minor fact that... I don't exactly like girls. Yeah, shock fucking horror, the prince is gay. Call the damn police. Heh, if the paparazzi get their damn hands on this thing they're going to be in for a mighty shock aren't they?_

_Anyway, my butler, Loke, says that I should just... go out and 'party' with him to find a girl. Yeah, like I'm even allowed out of the house, damn it, and even if I did find a girl by some magic turn of events turned me strait well they're just going to want in my pants. I guess it's plausible though, nobody knows what their prince looks like so it's not like I'm going to be dragged into some girls house because she's delusional and wants me to be her 'prince charming'._

_Sigh._

_Well, I've got that to deal with and my mum being on her death bed after she went on a mission. Because my mum's that bad ass. But seriously, I don't get why she can't just let me be upset about it without bringing 'thou faire maiden' up. I'm her son, why can't I just have a normal conversation with her and a quick hug and talk about my feelings? _

_Oh yeah, because I'm a god forsaken prince._

_Whatever, I suppose I'm on the high end of life styles... I mean there are kids who get abused out there! All I have to worry about is finding a woman and I'm whining like my death has been determined. How spoiled am I? Haha. Well, better get ready, got to get ready to go out and... oh lord... party_

_Why couldn't I be born in the olden days?_

_Well, bye, I'll write tomorrow..._

_How the hell do you end these things? I think I'll settle it with Gray- out. Yeah, sounds cool and not like a prissy teenage girl who's having 'boy trouble'._

_Gray- out._

Gray put down the note book he had been writing in, glancing at it he stifles a laugh 'wow, my writing it really fancy looking...'. I closed the black, hard-back book and crawled over the length of his bed till he reached his silk pillows –imported from Spain- and slid the book under, wishing it had a lock. He then settles for collapsing with a frustrated sigh onto his massive bed. Forgetting about how he's supposed to be changing into "clothes fit for a normal teenager" instead of his noble attire. The normal clothes for an ice prince (he and his siblings are forced to wear it) being a silver Jacket, engraved with blue thread and black buttons holding it together, along with a sash stitched with badges of his achievements, and then the pants are shoes are his choice. He gazes out his window, absent minded and playing with a loose thread of his pillow.

'Snow again,' He thinks as the fluffy and white substance danced along the sky 'I guess in the fire kingdom it's gonna be warm...' that thought cases him to head butt the bed behind him. Ice princes' hated warmth, they're so bloody used to the cold they don't need woolly jumpers and... And Gray even had a stripping habit.

At that minute his butler, Loke, attempts to make a dramatic entrance and... Well, fails, epically. After standing once more he dusts his self off, wearing what a butler really shouldn't, to be fair at this time he shouldn't even be in Grays dorm, he could be fired for 'being a stalker' or 'trying to get romantically involved with the prince'. Gray smirked at that thought, Loke, the absolute player trying to get in his pants? Ha! Once hell freezes over.

The ginger wore tight, denim pants and a green hoody that hung loosely at his arms. The hood of the coat was lined with fur; he threw some clothes Gray's way. When the prince looked at the clothes he will be supporting tonight he inwardly grinned, a button up t-shirt and a dark blue sleeveless hoody to wear on his torso, and for his legs a jet black pair of denim jeans.

"keep your hood up too," Loke mused "if over at the fire kingdom they caught hold that you were a snowy? You might die, only some are racist like that though," there is not a lot of things Loke would get serious about but this is one of them. One of his duties is to keep the prince safe and if the fire region thugs saw grays blue-ish black hair it would be obvious that he wasn't from there and target him. How'd he know this? Because he was part of that kingdom, as signalled by his orange hair.

"Heh, don't call me snowy fire brain," Gray laughed at the so-called racist comment "and get out, or are you a pervert?"

"Maybe I am," Loke grinned, until a silk pillow that was imported from Spain hit his face with some force.

Loke hurried obediently into the prince's bathroom, he didn't want to be seen by the guards out of the room he had in the castle. He glanced at the clock, 10pm, most of the guards will be gone or by the queen's room, so they should be able to sneak out successfully.

Gray glanced once more at the clothes he was given, clearly cheap, and he was secretly happy as there can be that he got to wear it. They were so... casual. Nothing about Gray was supposed to be casual. And that's why his butler was his best friend, he understood.

He buttoned down his Jacket and slid it off, he then fiddled with the crisp white short sleeved t-shirt until it was done right and covered it with the hoody, sliding the hood over his head. He sighed 'so magically you can't see my hair? Or are people just that dumb?' he wondered before turning to the denim. Once they were on –which was not easy, Gray did not have a long history with skinny jeans and he wasn't planning on either- he called in his butler. "So what about the sh-"his sentence was cut short when trainers went flying towards him, they hit his chest which triggered a scowl in the butlers direction who muttered an 'oops'.

The shoes were white and black and in Grays opinion... boring... but he can't complain since Loke did use his own money to buy this, he was really loyal to the ice family, Gray wondered how he would react to the boys sexuality?

Oh well.

"lets go then!" Loke cheered heading to the huge and elegant cream coloured double doors.

"What? We're going straight through the castle?!" Gray asked shocked.

"Well, what else do you suggest? Jumping out the bloody windows?" Loke said sarcastically and then regretted it straight away. Grays glance turned to the huge glass panels in his room with a smirk, he then pushed one open and, well, jumped.

Loke cursed through his laughter, shrugged and then followed by lead.

"you crazy bastard..." he muttered through laughter.

"Oi, watch it ginger, I'll get you fired,"

"sure you will," Loke sighed beginning to make his way through the crisp snow "you love me, heh, what do you say to us getting married? I could be the king... you the queen..."

_Crunch crunch._

"Hey! Why would I be the queen, I'm the blue blood here!"

_Crunch crunch._

"well I am by no means being a fucking uke," Loke chuckled, and then lost his ballence and went arse first into the cold flakes.

"is thats the case I want a divorse," Gray said matter-of-factly and then made his way to the icy foot path.

"shit, I'm gonna have a wet ass all night now,"

* * *

**Me-sup' bro?**

**Gray-...**

**me-what?**

**Gray-we went from high school, to collage, to fucking prince?**

**me-well, esculations tend to happen quickly**

**Gray-did you really just say that?**

**me-review children!**


End file.
